


Titans Forever

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Roy sees the new Titans assemble, he remembers the first team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans Forever

Roy leaned back against the door frame, watching the Titans assemble, seeing a different team in his mind's eye.

"Tempest!" Dart snapped as the Atlantean prince chilled the air around them.

"What?" he asked innocently, eyes well above the level of what the chilly air was affecting, but his lips were twitching at the attempt of not smiling.

_"Speedy!" Donna's voice lashed out, as an Amazonian hand came back to rub at her backside._

_"Just a friendly slap on the butt, just like in sports!" the archer promised her, but he broke in a laugh with Kid Flash._

"Looking good, Titans," he told them, eyes going from the eldest pair to the twins and down the line to their youngest member. Every single one of them was child of a Titan or a Titan ally (though nemesis fit better for Roy, even after all these years in regards to the field leader of the team).

"Thanks, Arsenal," Black Condor, child of that ally-enemy, said with a smile. 

_"They're a good team," Green Arrow said proudly, and Batman nodded in approval._

"You all will make us proud," Roy said before tipping two fingers at them from his brow in a salute.

They all stood taller at that, then Black Condor looked at his team. "Alright, team, let's go to our first parade!"

Roy watched them go, glad he'd agreed to be the one to host them before the parade.

_"We'll always be Titans," Robin said firmly._

"And we still are, even if they're here to take up the fight," Roy told that memory.


End file.
